Voldermorts return
by booksmania
Summary: In this story, I play with the idea of what would happen if voldermort returned, or had not been defeated by Harry. Please note that there is some torturing in this novel and I added another character in named nathaniel.


Hi guys,

This is my first story so please don't be too harsh, and I hope you enjoy it.

Also, I do not own the Harry potter series, I do not claim to own any part of the stories, or films etc .

My story-

A scream echoed around the dungeons and up through the school. It was an unholy noise, the kind that twisted your heart in two. It was like a dozen yowling cats mixed with a dying horse being stabbed in the heart. With that agonizing, pain-filled scream, there rose an evil stench of burning flesh and rubber meeting. It could be smelt from miles around the school, the stench worming its way into every nook and cranny imaginable.

"I won't ask you again." Hissed the cloaked figure, "Where is it?"

"I don't know, I swear to you, I don't know." A body, bound to a rickety wooden chair above a burning furnace, which was broken by torture, whispered these words through chapped and broken lips; his face disfigured and scarred.

"Tell me, where _is it?"_The cloaked figure began pacing in circles around the chair, beginning to grow anxious and annoyed. He withdrew his wand, pointing it at his victim, and a steady stream of spells began flowing out, each more torturous than the last.

"I'm beginning to grow impatient, Nathaniel" The cloaked figure began talking amidst his victims screams, and the smell of burning flesh. "At first your impertinence that you choose to call courage was admirable, even a little funny, but my patience is wearing, and Nagini is getting hungry." With that, a serpent slithered out from under the man's cloak, and hissed at the burning, broken body. Though the tortured victim was just inches above a burning furnace, and the flesh on his feet was almost melting, he shivered. A deep sense of dread, such hat he had never known before, began to fill him; beads of sweat broke out on his forehead, and goose bumps formed over his weary body. His limbs started to shake so vehemently, that he was he was almost a blur.

"But I swear to you, I know nothing. Please, believe me, why won't you believe me?"Desperation growing, a fearful Nathaniel pleaded his innocence.

"Aah Nathaniel, it is a shame, really it is." Hissed Nathaniel's tormentor.

"What is?" Alert, Nathaniel was becoming frantic with distress.

"Well, just that you couldn't be of use to me. After all, I'm sure you could have been of great assistance to me. That is, of course, if you hadn't lied to me." Having stopped circling around his victim, the cloaked figure had stood behind Nathaniel, "You see, boy, I know, Voldermort knows, when he is lied too. You cannot prevent me from knowing, you should have learnt that by now. So tell me, tell me and I shall be merciful, but refuse, and I will have no choice but to discontinue your unhelpfulness to me, after all, Nagini is getting hungry. So I give you one last chance, boy, what is your answer?"Nathaniel let out a gasp, at the mention of his captors name; after all, they weren't many who dared speak his name, even some of the most powerful wizards were scared of him._ Voldermort_- a name that sent shivers down any ordinary wizards spine, a name he barely allowed himself to think of. Still though, Nathaniel was determined not to give in to threats, empty, or, more likely in this case, not. No, he had sworn long ago that he would go to his grave before he revealed his secret. Many had pestered him, given him threats, but he had not told, no he had not told any of the others, and he would not tell this slimy, snake-like monster. It had been so long since, he himself had even thought of it, tucking it away in the very corner of his mind, where no-one else would find it. After all, nowadays not even your thoughts were safe, especially not here, especially not in this company. He knew he could not afford to remember, he knew his life depended on it, so why, why did he feel tempted? Wrestling with his mind, Nathaniel tried to think of different things, happier things, like pumpkin juice and lot's of galleons. It didn't work. Concentrating hard, all the muscles on his face were twitching, as if he were an animal with rabies. His control slipping, Nathaniel thought of it, just for a second, before regaining control. But was it too late? Was it all in vain? Was his entire life's work have slipped down the drain? Would all he'd tried to prevent happening, now unravel in quick succession; his death, the dark lord controlling all, evil triumphing over all that was ever good? There was only one way to find out.

"You will _never_ find out where it is hidden,_ never"_ Weary and broken though he was, Nathaniel managed to force these words out, with such surprising energy and force, that his captor almost jumped back with astonishment. Regaining himself, he who many are afraid of, (and captor of Nathaniel,) began to smile. It was a sly, cold, evil smile, twisted, grotesque and hideous, the kind of smile that chilled all to their very bines, and flowers formed an armour of icicles upon seeing it.

"Aah Nathaniel," The torturous evil, that is Voldermort, said with a sigh "I already have." Shaking his head in disbelief, a broken, fearful Nathaniel's mind began racing, just like his heart. All the people that would, all the children, the esteemed good wizards that would be tortured, as he had, for knowledge. All the evil in the world that would become even more twisted and soulless, all the evil in the world... now with a new weapon. And he was powerless to stop them.

So, Voldermort redrew his wand, pointing it at his victim, and yelled out the last words Nathaniel would ever hear on this earth...

"Avada Kedavra" words he had pronounced so many times before, and always, afterwards, he felt the same thrill, the same joy in watching that annoying light escape his victim's eyes. Remorse? Why should he feel remorse? After all, they deserved their fate, he had warned them, he had told them; so why should he, he who had given them chances, and been merciful enough to offer them a glimpse of a better life, in his service, why should he feel remorse? They were the fools stupid enough to decline his kind offers.

"Nagini, supper" Rousing himself from his daydream, Voldermort summoned his pet snake from under his thick, black robes, who slithered onto the burnt body, and began to destroy it, even more.

Turning, Voldermort began to walk towards the door of the dungeon, up the stairs, across the school's hall, and out, into the sunlight.


End file.
